


Getting Revenge on My Cheating Girlfriend

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Filming, Impregnation, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha are a happy couple at Beacon, until he catches her having sex with someone else! Jaune confides in his older sister and together they hatch a plan for revenge. My commissions are closed until October. Follow me on Twitter @RT_Smut for commission updates!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Arc Character(s), Jaune Arc/Original Female Character(s), Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Cardin Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Getting Revenge on My Cheating Girlfriend

Jaune and Pyrrha had been dating for a little over a year. They had gotten together shortly after the attack on Beacon when Pyrrha finally confessed her feelings for Jaune in the middle of the attack when she thought she was about to perish. Thankfully, she, along with the rest of the students and teachers at Beacon were able to successfully defend the school and repel the Grimm that were attacking it.

What followed was another couple of semesters at Beacon where Jaune and Pyrrha were able to live as the model couple of their year. All of the guys were immensely jealous of Jaune for being able to date the Pyrrha Nikos, especially since the majority of them considered Jaune to be a loser and beneath them. Jaune and Pyrrha never let the jealousy of other guys get to either of them after a certain point. However, at the beginning of their relationship it bothered Jaune quite a bit, especially when guys would hit on Pyrrha right in front of him. He would try to tell the guys that they were together but most of them didn’t even care and would continue to flirt with Pyrrha anyway. Since Pyrrha was too polite to tell them to go away, she would just stand there awkwardly until either the guy flirting with her would get bored and leave or when Jaune would finally tell them to leave. Although the latter rarely happened. After each of these incidents, Pyrrha would always have to console Jaune and reassure him that he was the only one that she loved and that she would never leave him for one of those other guys. While most guys who flirted with Pyrrha only flirted with her once or twice before getting bored for good there was one guy who was relentless in his pursuit of Pyrrha. 

Cardin Winchester. 

It started off as another form of bullying Jaune at first. He would go out of his way to find Jaune and Pyrrha and openly flirt with her for extended periods of time. Sometimes Cardin would flirt with her for over an hour before he eventually got bored. Despite the number of times Cardin would do this, Jaune never stepped in once. The last thing Jaune needed was for Pyrrha to watch her boyfriend get his ass kicked by Cardin. Even worse, to have Pyrrha fight Cardin for him. Jaune would be especially down on himself after these encounters of Cardin and Pyrrha would have to spend at least the next couple of days reassuring him, and even then it still wasn’t enough sometimes. 

The one thing that always bothered Jaune after Cardin would flirt with Pyrrha was how she never acted annoyed with his advances. Especially with the most recent encounters, Jaune could have sworn he heard Pyrrha giggle at some of Cardin’s more lewd comments. Jaune tried his best to convince himself that Pyrrha would never laugh at anything Cardin said but the doubt continued to linger in his mind. It got to a point where Jaune couldn’t keep these doubts to himself anymore. He had to get to the bottom of it. After class one Friday afternoon Jaune was committed to confronting Pyrrha about this. He bolted out of his class as soon as the bell rang and went to go find Pyrrha. He knew that she had a free period Friday afternoons and would typically be waiting for him right outside of his classroom. However, today she wasn’t there. 

Jaune looked up and down the hallway for Pyrrha and couldn’t find her anywhere. He felt his heart sink into his stomach as he started to assume the worst. Jaune frantically pulled out his scroll and hastily texted Pyrrha. 

“Where are you!?” He texted. 

Jaune stood and waited impatiently for her to text him back. She normally texted him back immediately so when he didn’t receive a text back from her five minutes later Jaune’s anxiety mounted. This was incredibly unlike Pyrrha. He couldn’t sit there and do nothing. Jaune started to run to their dorm room as he tried calling her. No answer. He called her again and again and again hoping that she would eventually pick up, but she never did. 

Jaune entered the building which contained their dorm and made his way up the stairs, skipping over every other step as he ran to his room as fast as possible. He tripped on the last stair and smashed his face against the floor. After catching himself and spending a few seconds reeling from the impact, Jaune managed to regain some of his composure and made a mad dash down the hall until he was right outside of his and Pyrrha’s room. He was about to open the door when he heard noises coming from the other side. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! That feels so good! Keep fucking me!” Pyrrha moaned. 

Jaune had never heard Pyrrha moan like that before. His cock instantly became rock hard hearing his girlfriend moan. Then a terrible question came into Jaune’s mind, one that he didn’t want to know the answer to. 

“Why’s she moaning like that?” Jaune asked himself. 

“Fuck! Your pussy is so fucking tight Pyrrha! What? Is Jaune’s dick so small he can’t stretch you out properly?” A very familiar male voice grunted. 

Jaune started to panic. “No. No way. This isn’t happening. There’s no way this is happening right now!” Without another moment of hesitation Jaune slammed the entire weight of his body against the door and forced it open. His jaw dropped at what he saw. 

Pyrrha had her face pressed against the pillow of his bed and was currently being fucked from behind by Cardin Winchester. Jaune was overwhelmed with emotions. He was equal parts devastated, furious, and nauseous. He was at a complete loss of words. He tried to take another step forward to rip Cardin off of Pyrrha but his legs were frozen in place. He tried shouting next, but his voice was gone. Jaune couldn’t stop Cardin from having sex with his girlfriend. All he could do was watch the horrifying scene. 

It didn’t seem like Cardin or Pyrrha noticed the door opening or Jaune standing right there and kept fucking like there was no tomorrow. Even from Jaune’s perspective he could see the sweat on both of their bodies. He could also hear more clearly how loud Pyrrha was moaning. She never moaned like that when they had sex. Pyrrha looked to be really enjoying herself with Cardin. Jaune recalled every time he and Pyrrha had sex and couldn’t think of a time when she was as into it as she was right now with Cardin. 

“Fuck! FUCK! Cardin I’m gonna fucking cum!!!” Pyrrha moaned. 

“Fuck! Shit! Me too Pyrrha!!!” Cardin groaned. 

“Fucking shoot it inside of me! Knock me up with your huge fucking cock Cardin!!!” Pyrrha moaned at the top of her lungs. 

“You really want me to get you pregnant that bad?” Cardin asked in between moans. 

“Fuck yes! I need to have strong fucking children! I’ll never get that with Jaune!!!” Pyrrha desperately moaned. 

“Fuck! Here it comes!!!” Cadin moaned. 

“FUCK YES! I CAN FEEL YOU FILLING ME UP!!!” Pyrrha moaned as she pushed her ass back against Cardin so his entire cock was inside of her. 

Jaune felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He and Pyrrha had plenty of late night talks about their future including how many children they would have together. He felt betrayed. The woman he loved the most in the world was currently being impregnated by the guy he hated the most in the world. Jaune could feel his heart breaking in two in his chest. He slumped to his knees. He didn’t know how he would ever recover from this. 

A few moments later Cardin pulled out of Pyrrha and said, “I’m gonna use the shower if that’s cool?”

Pyrrha weakly nodded her head as she laid there motionless on Jaune’s bed, ass up in the air as cum trickled out of her pussy. Cardin climbed off of the bed and turned around to head to the bathroom when he finally saw Jaune on the floor. 

“Oh well look who it is Pyrrha! It’s little Jaune-y boy!” Cardin said. 

Pyrrha snapped out of her post-orgasm state and whipped her head around and also finally saw Jaune. 

“J-Jaune! T-T-This isn’t what it looks like!” Pyrrha said. 

“Oh? Then what is it?” Jaune weakly asked, staring at the floor. 

“H-He forced himself on me! I swear! There was nothing I could do to stop him!” Pyrrha pled, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Did he also force you to cum? Did he also force you to beg him to impregnate you?” Jaune asked. 

“What’s the matter Jaune? Can’t handle a little competition?” Cardin asked. 

“Shut. Up. And let her talk.” Jaune growled. 

Cardin chuckled, “Alright man, you got it.” 

“Jaune… I don’t know what to say!” Pyrrha said, tears streaming down her face now. 

Jaune stood up as his anger started to rise. “Then don’t say anything! It’s clear who you fucking love! I never want to see you again!!!” Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Jaune wait! I love yo-” Jaune left the room and slammed the door shut behind him before Pyrrha could finish her sentence. 

Jaune ran away from the dorm. He had no idea what to do or where to go now. He couldn’t bring himself to go back to his dorm after what he just witnessed. He couldn’t even stomach the thought of being in the same room as Pyrrha or Cardin. He had to get as far away from those two as possible. He went right to the airship port at Beacon and hopped onto the first airship headed to Vale. He could only think of one person he could confide in in this situation. 

One of his older sisters, Bianca, was living and working in Vale. Jaune thought he would never have a reason to visit her. He hated the fact that his older sister chose to work in Vale just to watch over him as he went to Beacon. He hated the thought of still being babied by his family. Going to Beacon was the first chance he had to finally get away from his family and knowing Bianca was there diminished his feeling of freedom greatly. While attending Beacon Jaune tried his best to forget that she was living so close to him. He hadn’t contacted her the entire time he was going to Beacon, so it had been almost two years since they had last spoken to each other. 

As Jaune got off of the airship he started feeling nervous. He began convincing himself that his own sister would foret all about him and that he would truly have nobody to talk to about what just happened with his girlfriend. Despite those thoughts though, Jaune pressed on. He pulled out his scroll and opened the very short text message chain he had with Bianca to find her address. Once confirming it, Jaune quickly made his way to her apartment. 

Bianca lived in an upscale part of Vale. She had found herself a well-paying job working on Kingdom security, so she was able to afford an apartment in the rich neighborhood of Vale. Jaune felt incredibly out of place walking through the apartment building. He tried his best to ignore the glares he received from the various residents as he made his way to the top floor. Upon arriving at his sister’s front door, Jaune hesitated. He didn’t send a text or let her know in any way that he would be showing up today. But, Jaune figured since it was already evening, that she would be home. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“One second!” A woman angrily shouted from the other side of the door. 

“This was definitely a mistake.” Jaune said to himself. 

He turned and was about to walk away when the door opened. “Just who the fuck is knocking on my - Jaune!? Is that you!?” 

Jaune nervously chuckled and turned back around. “It’s uh… been a while, huh Sis?” 

“What the fuck are you doing here!?” Bianca asked. She then stepped to the side and held the door open for him. “Don’t just stand there! Come in!” 

Jaune walked past Bianca and made his way to the living room. Jaune was amazed how much his sister had changed in the past two years. 

“You cut your hair.” Jaune stated. 

“Oh, yeah. I got tired of maintaining it.” Bianca explained. 

She had short blonde hair. It was even shorter than Jaune’s. That wasn’t the only thing Jaune noticed about her. Bianca was also wearing different glass than the last time Jaune saw her. Instead of the big, circular-lensed glasses that covered almost half of her face Bianca was wearing glasses with a much thinner frame and half circle lenses that didn’t cover nearly as much of her face. This was the first time Jaune could actually see his sister’s eyes without a massive glare reflecting off of the lenses. He never knew that she had blue eyes like him, although he always assumed she did because all of their other siblings shared the same eye color. After looking at her eyes Jaune’s eyes began to trail down his sister’s body until he noticed the top she was wearing. It was a loose-fitting black tank top and from what Jaune could see, she wasn’t wearing a bra either. He quickly looked away from his sister’s chest and blushed. He had also forgotten how big her breasts were. They were easily the biggest of any of her sisters. Jaune thought that Bianca was a very beautiful woman and maybe if he wasn’t her brother he might even be attracted to her. 

“So what do you want? I’m pretty sure you didn’t come to visit me after all this time just to say hi.” Bianca said.

Jaune shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts. He sighed deeply and then spent the next half hour explaining everything to his sister, from when he started dating Pyrrha, to Cardin, to his insecurities about his relationship, to what happened that afternoon. Once he finished confiding in her, Bianca stood there speechless for a few moments before finally saying something. 

“Damn Jaune… I can’t believe that happened to you.”

“What should I do?” He asked, on the verge of tears. 

“What do you mean? You have to get revenge on them.” She stated matter-of-factly. 

Jaune shook his head, “I can’t do that. I’m just not that kind of person.” 

Bianca pulled out her scroll and started typing furiously. “ _ You _ might not be that kind of person, but  _ I _ am.” 

“What are you doing, Bianca? Why do you even care? We haven’t seen each other in years.” Jaune said. 

“So? That doesn’t change the fact that you’re still my brother! And I just can’t sit back and watch as some bitch plays with my little brother’s heart!” Bianca shouted as she continued typing. 

“What are you doing?” Jaune asked. 

“I’m getting revenge for you. Aaaand done!” She said as she put away her scroll. 

Jaune gave her a confused look. “What did you just do?” He asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Bianca said. She then raced into another room and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and hastily wrote something down and handed it to Jaune. “Just come to this address at three p.m. the day after tomorrow. I will explain everything there.” 

“Y-You’re not gonna hurt them, are you?” He nervously asked. 

“What!? Of course not!” Bianca said. 

“Then can you tell me specifically what you did just now?” He asked. 

Bianca shook her head. “The most I can say is I used some of my security clearances from work to send a couple of messages. Don’t worry about it!” 

“Isn’t that kind of illegal?” Jaune asked. 

“It’s only illegal if you go fuckin’ blabbing to the police about it! What time is it?” Bianca asked as she checked her scroll. 

“Uhh, almost eight I think?” Jaune said. 

“Crap! Is it really!? You have to go!” Bianca said as she started ushering Jaune out the door. 

“Hey! Why are you forcing me out? I can’t stand to go back to my dorm and I have nowhere else to go!” Jaune said as he tried to push back against his sister. 

“Sorry little bro. I’ve got a date coming over any minute and I figured you wouldn’t want to hear more people fucking after what happened.” Bianca quickly explained. 

“Say no more. Can you at least give me money for a hotel or something?” He asked as she pushed him through the doorway. 

Bianca reached into her jean shorts and pulled out some lien and shoved the cards into Jaune’s hands. “There you go! Hope that’s enough. See you Sunday.” She said as she slammed the door in his face. 

Jaune looked down and counted the lien in his hand. “Aw man, this is only twenty lien. What am I going to do with this?” 

*****

It was a miracle Jaune could find a place to stay for two days with twenty lien. It certainly wasn’t the best motel in Vale, it might have even been the worst, but they only charged five lien a night so Jaune was all about it. He much preferred sleeping in the cold, drafty, cockroach-ridden, motel over in his bed at Beacon. Just thinking about what Pyrrha and Cardin did on his bed was enough to make him nauseous all over again. 

Jaune spent the time waiting until Sunday doing nothing other than laying in the bed of his motel room doing nothing. He couldn’t muster the energy to do much else. The only reason he would get out of bed was to get some food from the vending machine outside of his room. The few chocolate bars Jaune ate were all he could stomach without risking throwing them up. He had never felt this awful in his life. As much as he wanted these terrible feelings to go away his mind couldn’t help but fixate on the image of Cardin fucking Pyrrha from behind. Jaune wanted to die every time he thought of that.

He tried texting and calling Bianca just to have someone to talk to and take his mind off of his thoughts but she didn’t answer once. He even tried texting her about the address she told him to go to on Sunday but still, no response. Jaune looked up the address on his scroll and found out it was an abandoned warehouse down by the water ports. As much as Jaune tried to think of what his sister had planned for him he truly couldn’t come up with anything. And since Bianca wasn’t responding to him, all he could do was sit and wait for Sunday to arrive. 

Jaune continued to lay on his temporary bed until Sunday. At which point, he slowly climbed out of his bed and made his way to the warehouse. The entire trip there was a blur to Jaune, much like the past two days were. Jaune walked the entire way from his motel. It took him almost two hours to finally get to the warehouse but he didn’t care. He just hoped as he entered the large, empty building that Bianca knew what she was doing. 

The warehouse was dark. No lights were on inside so when Jaune entered through one of the side doors as soon as it closed behind him he was surrounded by pitch black. 

“Hey, Bianca? Are you here?” Jaune called out. His voice was a little raspy after not speaking for a couple of days. 

“Over here!” Bianca shouted back. Her voice echoed through the warehouse. To Jaune it sounded like she was on the far end from where he entered. 

Jaune pulled out his scroll and turned on the flashlight on it and made his way over to his sister. 

“Can you finally tell me what’s going on?” He asked as he got closer to her. 

“Just wait and see! You’re gonna love it!” Bianca said, barely able to contain her excitement. 

Jaune was more confused than ever. He picked up the pace until he started hearing some strange noises. It sounded almost like someone was struggling against something. He pointed his flashlight ahead of him and finally saw his sister. She was standing a few dozen feet away from him and looking at something that he couldn’t see. 

“Awesome! You’re finally here! Come take a look at this!” Bianca said. 

“What’s gotten you so excited?” Jaune asked as he walked over to her. 

As soon as Jaune was standing beside his sister all the lights in the warehouse came on at once and blinded Jaune. 

“Argh! Sis if you wanted me to see this surprise so badly you wouldn’t have just blinded me!” He said as he shielded his eyes from the lights. 

“You’re probably right about that. Ah whatever. Just look as soon as you can!” Bianca said enthusiastically. 

As soon as Jaune grew accustomed to the bright lights he moved his arm away from his face and looked to where Bianca was pointing and instantly became speechless. Laying on the floor in front of him was Pyrrha and another middle-aged woman who he didn’t recognize. They were tied up, with their wrists bound to their ankles and they were completely naked as well. As messed up as this situation was, Jaune couldn’t help but become erect at the sight in front of him. 

“So, what do you think? Did I do a good job?” Bianca asked. 

Hearing his sister speak broke Jaune out of his trance and was finally able to speak. “What’s going on here!? How did you do this!?” 

“Okay, so I  _ might _ have access to the Kingdom’s emergency evacuation notifications and I  _ might _ have found their phone numbers and sent an evacuation order for them to come here. Then, I  _ might  _ have knocked them out and tied them up and waited for you to show up. Why are you so late anyway?” 

“ _ This  _ is what you had in mind when you wanted to help me!? Just what did you think I was going to do to them? Who is that woman anyway?” Jaune asked. 

“That is Cardin’s mom. And I figured what better way to get back at Cardin than to fuck the shit out of the two most important women in his life? Look, I even have a camera to record and send to him. Don’t you want to have sex with them? I mean, look how fucking hot they are! I don’t know about you but if I had a dick I wouldn’t fucking hesitate.” Bianca said as she eyed the two women on the floor. 

Jaune looked at Cardin’s mother. He had to admit that Bianca was right. She was incredibly attractive. She had pale white skin and long brown hair that went about halfway down her back, it was difficult for Jaune to tell from how she was currently positioned. She also had an average build but leaning towards the skinny side. But the thing that stood out the most to Jaune were her breasts. They were larger than Pyrrha’s by a long-shot. Jaune could tell even from this distance he wouldn’t be able to hold them in just one hand. His cock started throbbing. 

He then looked over at Pyrrha, She was looking at him with wide eyes and tears trickling down her cheeks. He was surprised when he discovered he didn’t feel bad in the slightest for Pyrrha, or Cardin’s mother for that matter, these two people were responsible for the way he was feeling right now. His heart was shattered and Jaune knew it would never recover. He thought that if he could just give Cardin even a small sample of how he had been feeling these past two days it was well-worth taking Bianca up on what she had set up for him. 

Jaune started undressing and both of the women on the floor tried to beg him to stop but because of the gags in their mouths only muffled cries came out, not that Jaune cared. He quickly finished undressing and then approached the women on the floor. He stood between them as he contemplated which one he should fuck first. He thought briefly that he should fuck Pyrrha first but then decided against it. He thought it would be a much better punishment for her if he showed Pyrrha exactly what was going to be in store for her in a few minutes. 

Jaune got on the floor behind Cardin’s mother. He grabbed onto her hips and moved himself up until his cock was resting against her flat ass. He was already rock hard and throbbing. Partly from how sexy she and Pyrrha were, but mostly from the current situation and wanting to get his revenge on Pyrrha and Cardin. 

Jaune didn’t waste any time in moving his cock to Cardin’s mother’s pussy and thrusting it inside. She let out a loud, muffled cry into the gag as he started fucking her. Jaune moaned as he started fucking her faster and faster. From what remembered from Pyrrha’s pussy this one felt almost as good, if not better than hers. Cardin’s mother’s pussy gripped his cock incredibly tightly and was extremely hot. It was so hot that Jaune thought that if he kept fucking her for too long that she would burn his dick. But he didn’t care. It felt too good to stop now. 

“Fuck! You feel so fucking amazing! I’m gonna keep fucking you until I fill your pussy with my cum! I wanna get you pregnant so fucking bad!” Jaune moaned as he fucked her faster and harder. 

Since he hadn’t masturbated in over two days Jaune was already close. He watched Cardin’s mom’s back as he kept fucking her harder and faster. He could see the sides of her breasts jiggling as he fucked her from behind. The sight turned Jaune on so much. As he got closer and closer to cumming he could feel her pussy start to get wet. That sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck! Shit! I’m fucking cumming!!! Watch closely Pyrrha! This is what I’m about to fucking do to you in a goddamn second!” Jaune loudly moaned. 

A moment later Jaune grunted loudly and came. He buried his cock completely inside of Cardin’s mother and unloaded days of unused cum deep inside of her, making sure he shot all of his cum directly into her womb. By the time Jaune was finished cumming even he was surprised by how much cum he poured into her. He took a deep breath and pulled his dick out of her. 

“You see that Pyrrha!?” Jaune shouted, pointing to the cum leaking out of Cardin’s mother’s pussy, “That’s what I’m going to do to you! I’m going to get you pregnant too!” 

Pyrrha cried and struggled on the ground. She didn’t get very far before Jaune grabbed onto her thick, round ass and started rubbing his cock against her pussy. Pyrrha continued to struggle, trying desperately to get away but Jaune had more than enough strength to keep her in place. 

“Stay still! This is what you fucking deserve after what you did to me! Now, let me give you the children you always wanted!” Jaune shouted. 

Pyrrha stopped squirming as Jaune thrusted his cock deep inside of her, causing her to scream into the gag. 

“Oh fuck! You’re so wet already! Did you want me to fuck you that badly?” Jaune asked as he fucked her faster and harder. 

Jaune lifted his legs up and pushed Pyrrha’s face into the cement floor as he drove his cock as deep as it would go inside of her and fucked her as hard as he could. 

“I was always so fucking gentle with you Pyrrha. I really did love you. You know that? But now…” Jaune chuckled, “Now, you’re nothing more than a cheating whore that deserves nothing more than to be bred!” 

Jaune moaned loudly once again as he felt Pyrrha’s pussy tighten around his cock. Was she getting off to being fucked like this, Jaune thought to himself. That made Jaune hate her even more. 

“Do you like it hard!? I’ll give you fucking hard you bitch!!!” Jaune shouted. 

He tried fucking her harder than he though he was capable of. Jaune could see he was fucking Pyrrha so hard her face was scraping against the floor. That was what Pyrrha deserved, he thought. Jaune dug his fingers into her hips and fucked her faster and faster as his second orgasm of the day fast-approached. 

“I’m close Pyrrha! I’m gonna cum inside your pussy. Something you’ve never let me do but had no problem letting fucking Cardin do!” Jaune said through gritted teeth. 

Jaune had never felt Pyrrha’s pussy be this wet before. As much as he hated that it took doing this to get her wet it felt way too good to let his hatred stop him from cumming. He let out a long, loud groan of pleasure as he came. Just like he did with Cardin’s mother, Jaune buried his cock until the head was nearly penetrating the womb and then shot his load inside of Pyrrha’s pussy. 

Jaune could feel Pyrrha’s body shaking like crazy as her pussy clamped onto his cock like a vice, almost as if she was trying to milk his cock dry. Was this what it felt like to make Pyrrha cum, Jaune wondered. He had never felt her react this way before when they had sex. He tried to ignore the fact this was possibly the first time he made her cum as he finished cumming. Once he was done, Jaune pulled out of Pyrrha and looked back at his sister, who was holding a video camera in her hand and was pointing it at him and Pyrrha. 

“Fuck dude! That’s awesome! Look how much cum you filled them with!” Bianca said as she continued filming. 

Jaune stood up and walked towards his sister, his cock still hard. 

Bianca became nervous and took a step away from Jaune. “H-Hey, what do you think you’re doing Jaune?” She asked. 

He wondered that himself. After filling Pyrrha Jaune knew he wasn’t finished fucking. He had his fill of fucking the women on the floor. He felt his revenge was complete after filling both of their pussies and had no interest in fucking either of them again. No, his body urged for a new mate. His body didn’t care that the only woman available was his sister. He needed to breed her. 

Jaune wordlessly closed the distance between himself and Bianca and tugged on the same black tank top she was wearing the other day. 

“Jaune, stop! What the fuck are you doing!? I’M YOUR SISTER!!!” Bianca screamed in his face. 

That didn’t stop Jaune. He yanked down her tank top until her breasts were fully exposed. He groaned in delight at the sight. Each of her breasts were topped with a light pink inverted nipple. Seeing his sister’s breasts completely turned Jaune’s mind into a mess of carnal lust. He pushed his sister down and forced her onto the ground just like the other two women. Bianca tried struggling and getting away from her brother but it was no use. A single grab from him was enough to hold her in place as he used his other hand to rip her jean shorts off of her body. 

“Jaune. Jaune Think about what you’re doing. You have to stop this. I’m your sister. It’s one thing to rape people who wronged you but this is something else entirely!” Bianca said. 

“I need someone new. A new mate.” Jaune growled as he moved his cock closer to his sister’s pussy. 

“I-I can help you with that! I can contact any girl you want and get them to meet you wherever! You can literally have your way with any girl you want! All you have to do is stop right now!” Bianca begged. 

“I don’t want any girl. I want you.” Jaune growled. He pressed the head of his cock against his sister’s tight entrance. “I want to breed you too. I want you to be my wife.” 

“That’s going way too far Jaune! Snap out of it! This is your dick talking! STOP!” Bianca screamed, on the verge of tears. 

He wasn’t listening to her. He was only listening to what his cock wanted. Jaune grabbed onto his sister’s hips and rammed his cock all the way inside of her. He moaned loudly. Bianca’s pussy was perfect. It felt like it was made specifically for his cock. The walls of her pussy gripped his cock in such a way that there was zero room for anything else to fit, not even air. Jaune’s hips seemed to move by themselves as he watched Bianca’s breasts jiggle with each thrust. 

“Fuck! Stop Jaune! I-I’ll still forgive you if you stop right now!” Bianca moaned. 

“Can’t. Need to breed you. Make you mine.” He grunted. 

Bianca stopped struggling against her brother as she realized it was just wasted energy. She held her arms over her head as Jaune continued relentlessly fucking her. Bianca moaned again. Despite how wrong this whole situation was, she couldn’t help but feel good with Jaune’s huge, thick cock fucking her as hard as he could, bruising the walls of her pussy with each thrust. She loved getting it rough, but every guy Bianca had been with always held back, at least a bit. But Jaune didn’t seem to care if he hurt or otherwise permanently injured his sister as he fucked her as hard as he physically could. 

“FUCK! BIANCA I’M ABOUT TO CUM!!!” Jaune suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. 

“Please don’t! Pull out and cum on my stomach or something!” Bianca begged. 

Despite her words, Bianca’s legs lifted themselves up and then crossed themselves behind Jaune’s ass. She then pushed on his ass with her feet and forced Jaune to bury his cock all the way inside of her, just in time for him to cum. 

Bianca moaned loudly as she felt the tip of Jaune’s cock press against her womb followed by a warm flood of cum. As wrong as it felt to be creampied by her own brother, Bianca thought it felt so incredibly amazing. She never wanted it to end. However, after almost a minute of Jaune cumming he finally drained the last of his cum inside of his sister’s pussy. 

“You’re mine now Bianca. Fuck these girls.”Jaune growled as he stood up. 

Bianca laid on the ground in a daze. She simply nodded in response. Jaune rolled his eyes and picked her up off the ground. He also grabbed the video camera and finally, his clothes and started heading out of the warehouse. He didn’t bother to look back at Pyrrha or Cardin’s mother. He didn’t care about them anymore. They were in the past. He looked down at his sister who was still in a daze and walked out of the warehouse with her. With his future.


End file.
